


The One With the Wedding

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, I will say I’m Sorry, IdkIdkIdkIdkIdk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: Don’t attack me...PlzUp next: The one with Infinty war





	The One With the Wedding

They were all in a conference room. Monica, Shuri, Peter, Harley, and every Avenger, both old and new.

Sam glanced at the kids sitting by their respective adoptive (and pseudo-father in Peter’s case) parents, “So I guess introductions are due.”

Natasha hummed, “That’s if they want to introduce themselves.”

“Well I will. I’m Harley Ke- Stark.” He corrected himself. “Adoption papers went in a few days ago and he got custody of me a few weeks before that.”

Peter raised a hand and waved. “I’m Peter, by the way. I know all of you, and I’m just the intern here.”

Bucky rapped his fingers against the table, “You sound familiar.”

“Well Sorry Mr.Bucky but I haven’t had the pleasure to meet you. Whoa, is that a bionic arm-

Monica rolled her eyes, “-I’m Monica Neivana. I will not give you my backstory as I do not trust you.”

Natasha hummed “She’s mine.”.

”Weird flex but ok, ” Peter muttered. 

***

Laura, Natasha, and Pepper instantly went into hyperdrive.

Within two weeks, everything was planned to perfection. The menu planned, the flowers picked, and the location booked. 

The only thing left was the dress.

Natasha, Laura, and Maggie were all sitting in chairs, sipping the cheap wine the store provided.

They said their comments for each dress, each having their favorites. 

Until the second to last one of the stack that the store clerks picked for Pepper.

It was a ball-gown dress, and it was simple, but beautiful.

When she stepped out of the dressing room, she smiled. “This is the one.”

•(Mk it’s over lol)•

***

“Natasha if you spray that hairspray anymore my hair will be permanently in this bun.”

The red-head huffed, putting down the can and resorting to bobby-pins. “You look beautiful, Pepper.”

Shuri and Monica were also bridesmaids, mainly because Peter and Harley needed someone to walk with. Monica was helping Sara with her hair while Shuri was streaming “clean” vines on her kimoyo beads for them both.

“I wonder how the others are doing.”

***

It was chaos in the other dressing room.

Peter and Harley we’re arguing over who gets to walk down the aisle first. 

Rhodney was trying to calm a semi panicking Tony.

And Happy was trying to be both a groomsman and a body guard at the door.

***

In the pews of the church the wedding was taking place in, sat the Avengers.

Even Steve was present. 

On the other side, sat assorted family members, business people Pepper invited, and select Government officials such as the President and Secretary Ross.

***

Usually the Grooms parents would walk first, but considering their death, Tony was the first.

Then followed by Harley (he won the argument) with Monica and Peter with Shuri.

Natasha and Rhodney were next, being the Best-man and Maid of Honor.

Sara, looking kinda confused, spread petals on the ground, then going sit by Lila and Cassie.

Music started and everyone stood. Pepper walked down the aisle and for a moment, Tony couldn’t breathe.

***

The ceremony passed in a blur, and Tony didn’t register anything but the nagging feeling that something was about to happen.

He shook it off, and refocused his attention on the justice of the peace.

“-Do you, Anthony Stark, take Pepper Potts to be Your wife?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Virginia Potts, take Anthony Stark to be your husband?”

“I do.”

They went on with the vows, and Tony tapped his foot impatiently. 

“ You came to me as two single people and you will now leave as a married couple, united to each other by the binding contract you have just entered. Your cares, your worries, your pleasures and your joys you must share with each other. I wish the best of good fortune to both of you. I pronounce you husband, and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.”

Cheers went up as the two kissed like there was no tomorrow.

***

“This American cuisine is fantastic.”

Peter made a face, “Its rich-people food.”

“Are we even supposed to be eating now? Pepper and Tony haven’t eaten yet.”

“Monica, chill, anyone can eat at this time. We just chose to eat instead of watching the dance.”

Peter and Harley high-fived, “After all, we have priorities.” 

***  
The reception was in full swing when Tony and Pepper finally sat down with a plate of food.

Pepper squeezed Tony’s hand. “This is perfect.”

Before Tony could respond, a loud crash and a boom was heard outside. 

The gauntlets formed on Tony’s wrists just as the scarf around Stephan’s neck went into cloak form. Wong had his orange barrier things up and the rest of the present Avengers raced outside.

There was a large crater and someone was gasping inside of it.

“T-Thanos is coming, h-he’s coming.”

Strange looked at him blankly. “Who?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t attack me
> 
> ...
> 
> Plz
> 
> Up next: The one with Infinty war


End file.
